Scorpius
by Karkinos
Summary: ¿Cómo se conocieron Astoria y Draco?¿Realmente llamaron a Scorpius así por una noble y ancestral tradición Black?Un secreto bien guardado sale a la luz.Scorpius sabía que las orejas rojas de su padre, al más puro estilo Weasley, eran mala señal.DxA. SxLL


_**Scorpius.**_

Nunca había sido una persona conformista, cuando sus padres le regalaron por navidad una Nimbus 2007 que encima había salido a principios de Diciembre de ese mismo año, el peleó y berreó por conseguir el último modelo de la "_Saeta de Plata_", el modelo exclusivo que usaba la selección de Inglaterra, su padre tuvo que remover cielo y tierra para que el niño se callara….

Supo que su primer día en Hogwarts debía ser memorable, tanto para él como para sus padres, por eso no se conformó con estar en Slytherin como se esparaba, sino que fue a Gryffindor y no conforme solo con eso, se hizo mejor amigo de Albus Potter y Rose Weasley. Si a su padre tenía que darle un infarto, mejor que se lo diera de golpe.

El día que gastó su primera broma con Albus Potter y le dijeron que tenían un futuro parecido al de los gemelos Weasley, míticos en las bromas pesadas, no se quedó a gusto con ser comparado con ellos, sino que exprimió su cerebro para ser mejor que ellos, y lo consiguió (con ayuda de Albus claro)…

El día que le dijeron que podría conseguir que cualquiera de las mujeres de Hogwarts se enamorasen de él, no se conformó con las más guapa, la que más elevada posición social tenía, sino con un verdadero reto, con alguien que mereciera la pena de verdad, y aunque le costó dos años, dos palizas considerables de James, tres riñas con su mejor amigo Albus y...no recuerda exactamente cuántos mocomurciélagos, consiguió que Lily Luna Potter le hiciera un poquito de caso. Aunque claro, conociendo a nuestro rubio favorito, sabemos que no se conformó con eso.

Pero en fin, esa es otra historia que se contará en otro momento, ahora lo que realmente le preocupa a Scorpius, a sus veintiún años, es que no ha conseguido aún que sus padres le explicaran por qué demonios le pusieron ese maldito nombre. Y eso para una persona como lo era él era, cuanto menos, frustrante. Imagínate estar preguntándole a tus padres, abuelos, tía e incluso, al retrato que hay de su tío abuelo Cygnus, ese viejo horrible lleno de berrugas. ¡Y siempre la misma respuesta absurda! _"Te lo pusieron porque en la familia Black, hay una ancestral tradición que bla, bla, bla..."_ ¡Y una soberana mierda! Se creería eso si sus padres, cada vez que hacía la dichosa pregunta, no se pusieran nerviosos, rieran cómplices y sus orejas se pusieran rojas, y como nota aclaratoria, pondré que a un Malfoy nunca se le ponen rojas las orejas, a un Weasley si, pero a un Malfoy, en la vida.

Seguramente había una razón de mayor peso, un secreto oscuro y vergonzoso que no querías que saliera a la luz pero. ¿Qué?

Y ahora todo el mundo se preguntará porque tenía tanto interés en saberlo, pues bien, cuando todos sus amigos, los hermanos de su novia, tienen una deslumbrante y magnífica historia acerca de las personas por las cuales les nombraron, le fastidiaba muchísimo no tener su una historia maravillosa que contar, no porque no la haya, sino porque sus padres se niegan en rotundo a contártela. Y él no era capaz de conformarse con la versión light.

Lily le dice siempre que es un ambicioso, que tanta ambición no es buena, que si sus padres no se lo dicen será por algo, ¡Claro! Como ella sabe que la llamaron Lily por su abuela, heroína en la primera guerra, y Luna por la amiga de su madre que fue otra heroína de la segunda guerra...Todos los hijos Potter estaban nombrados y eran hijos de héroes, no era justo, el quería un nombre tan guay con el de ellos, bueno guay no, porque "guay" estaba pasado de moda, pero...en fin, lo entendéis ¿no?

Y ahí estaba el pobre Scorpius frente a sus padres, Draco Malfoy cogía de la mano a su esposa tembloroso, Astoria, reía como si tuviera alguna enfermedad mental, muy deprisa y casi sin respirar.

.- ¡Y hasta que no me digáis porqué me pusisteis este nombre no os levantaréis de ahí! ¡Como que me llamo Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! - Se podía decir que sus ojos echaban fuego helado.

Su madre apretó la mano de su rubio marido, que giró la cabeza tan rápido, y tan bruscamente que estuvo a punto de partirse el cuello. Los ojos de su esposa hablaron "Ha llegado la hora". Draco Malfoy tragó fuertemente saliva, no, no quería, no podía, su mayor secreto, iba a ser desvelado porque el cabezón de su hijo no se conformaba con lo que le habían contado. ¡Maldito mocoso arrogante que era igual que él! Fijó la vista en sus zapatos como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, y la verdad que lo eran, porque ¿cómo demonios habían conseguido que el cuero de dragón quedara tan liso? Además nunca se manchaban aunque caminases por el polvo, ¿estarían hechizadas? vaya...

.- Draco, cariño, quieres dejar de mirar tus zapatos y explicarle a nuestro querido hijo lo que demanda.- Astoria le había pellizcado el brazo.

.-¿Ahora? - _"Justo ahora que iba a hacer una tésis doctoral acerca de mis preciosos zapatos..." _

.- Ahora papá. Soy tu hijo, es mi nombre, dímelo.

Draco Malfoy miró a su alrededor nervioso, todos los retratos de su ancestros le estaban mirando, y no con esa desagradable mueca de superioridad como acostumbraban, sino con el gesto torcido entre la diversión, el escándalo y la enorme curiosidad que supone conocer un secreto de alguien de la familia Malfoy. Una gota de sudor se resbaló por su cuello, no, definitivamente no quería hablar bajo la acusadora mirada de esos rubios estirados. Giró la cabeza para encontrar el apoyo de Astoria, pero ella, divertida por la situación en la que se encontraba, se dedicó a mirar sus uñas.

.- Hijo, no podríamos hablarlo en otro momento y lugar.- Dijo mirando significativamente a los ojos de su hijo.

.- ¡No! Claramente no, estoy cansado de evasivas.- Scorpius se levantó bruscamente del sillón que ocupaba y lo miró cansado.- Habla, papá, por favor.

_"Maldito crío" _¡Cómo sabía el heredero Malfoy como tocar la vena sensible de su padre! Con esa cara de cachorro, y ese "papá" tan bien pronunciado... Había llegado la hora de confesar uno de sus más oscuros secretos. Su esposa le cogió la mano en señal de apoyo.

.- ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo nos conocimos tu madre y yo? - Comenzó Draco.

.- Pues me imagino que sería por matrimonio concertado, cómo se hace desde tiempo inmemoriables en la familia Malfoy.- Contestó cansino el chico.- Pero no entiendo a qué viene eso ahora.

.- Scorpius, cállate y escucha a tu padre.- Le regañó Astoria, el rubio se volvió a sentar en el mullido sillón negro.- Muy bien, continúa cariño...

.- Bien, pues corría el año 2001, cuando...

_Flash Back - Punto de vista de Draco._

_Draco Malfoy paseaba tranquilamente por las calles de Londres, y decimos tranquilamente porque ya no había que preocuparse por Voldemort, y que ya no hubiera más calvo de ojos enrojecidos significaba que su familia estaba libre, que pr fin empezaría a vivir sin miedo. Claro que eso se lo debían en mayor parte al "Cabeza rajada" de Potter, pero bueno, por lo menos la fama del dichoso niñato egocéntrico había servido para algo. Vagando por el Londres muggle, si, han leído bien, por el Londres Muggle, un cartel le llamó la atención. _

"_Scorpions en concierto"_

_Le costó unos cinco minutos reaccionar. Scorpions, su grupo favorito, por encima de cualquiera. Esos magos de la guitarra, esos Ases de la melodía. ¡Ah! El mundo era un bello lugar en el que vivir, estarían ese sábado en Londres. Tenía que conseguir una entrada como fuera, costase lo que le costase, y no tardó en visitar al único amigo que sabía que podía tener entradas para el concierto. _

_.- Blaise.- gritó agitado en medio de la mansión de Zabinni. - ¡Blaise!_

_.- Ya voy, rubito histérico.- el moreno bajaba poniéndose una bata como si se acabara de levantar. - ¿has visto que hora es? Todavía falta una hroa para comer…Podría seguir durmiendo…_

_.- Cállate necio patán, que tengo que decirte una cosa que te va a hacer feliz en cuanto la sepas. _

_.- Soy todo oídos.- Blaise se sentó en uno de los ostentosos sofás de cuero de su sala. .- Ilústrame._

_.- ¿A que no sabes quiénes vienen a Londres el próximo sábado? – Le preguntó tirándose en el sillón de enfrente de su amigo._

_.-¿Quiénes?_

_.- Adivina._

_.- No soy Trelawney, y ojalá no lo sea nunca._

_.- No bromeo._

_.- Ni yo tampoco._

_.- Di alguien, que nos guste a ambos…_

_.- No creo que compartamos los mismos gustos, huroncito.- Vaya, pareciera que el moreno quisiera sacar de sus casillas a nuestro rubio rockero._

_.- No vas a conseguir irritarme, bueno, si tu cerebro de ameba no da para más…_

_.- Estoy seguro que no sabes lo que es una ameba, y sí, se quiénes vienen, y sí, tengo entradas._

_Draco Malfoy lo miró con la boca abierta, no sabía qué hacer si pegarle o abrazarle, obviamente no iba a abrazarlo, no sino se quería morir de asco, pegarle era una suculenta opción pero, ¡qué demonios! Tenía entradas para Scorpions…_

* * *

.- Espera, papá, ¿me estás diciendo que me pusiste Scorpius por un grupo de rock?No puedo creerlo.

.- Cállate y escucha a tu padre, que ahora viene lo interesante. –dijo Astoria.

.- ¿Cómo que lo interesante? Esto era interesante, fue uno de lso momentos más emocionantes de mi vida.

.- Ya, pero ahora es que salgo yo…

* * *

_Draco llegó a su mansión dando saltitos de alegría con dos entradas en su bolsillo. ¡Oh si! Iría al concierto con su mejor amigo el sábado, y ya de paso celebraría su cumpleaños y quién sabe, tal vez hasta mojaría. Pasó por las grandes puertas de roble, dónde se cruzo con su madre, a la cual otorgó un magnífico y enorme beso en la mejilla. Narcissa lo miró interrogante y sonrió, ella también estaba emocionada, claro que por un motivo diferente al de su hijo; ese mismo sábado iría la futura mujer de su primogénito, para que sus familias concretasen el compromiso._

_Llegó el sábado y el rubio estaba en su habitación terminando de arreglarse. Pantalón vaquero oscuro. Camiseta negra de manga corta. Chupa negra de cuero. Entradas y dinero. Bajó corriendo las magnánimas escaleras de color escarlata, atravesó el hall tarareando "Raised on Rock" y cuando quiso cerrar el manillar de la puerta una potente y siseante voz le detuvo._

_.- ¿Dónde te crees que vas? – con lentitud se giró y vio a su padre. Le pareció extraño que lo detuviera, por lo general le dejaban bastante ir a su aire. _

_.- Voy a salir con Blaise.- no le apetecía para nada tener que justificarle que sus ídolos musicales eran un grupo de rock muggle que tocaban esa misma noche en el Londres muggle, valga la redundancia._

_.- De ningún modo, hoy vendrá la familia Greengras a presentarnos a Astoria, tu futura esposa, y no vas a fallarle por ninguno de tus caprichos.- Y su padre se dio la vuelta y se fue alejando poco a poco, Draco juraría que podía sentirlo sonreís.- Además Blaise y Catarina se han ido esta mañana a Grecia, por lo visto el nuevo marido de Catarina ha tenido un accidente y ha muerto, no está para salir contigo. Cámbiate ahora mismo._

_Ahora, el mundo tal y como lo percibía hacía cinco minutos, había cambiado. La decepción se apoderó de él, pero pronto fue sustituída por una ira asesina hacia todos los habitantes del planeta, y en especial hacia la ¿Victoria?, ¿Pastoria? o ¿Siporia? Greengas esa. Justo HOY tenían que venir ¡JODER! Tal vez podría escaparse por alguna ventana. Probó todos los ventanales enormes de la casa y nada. Todo sellado con magia. Red Flú inavilitada. Escudo de desaparición. Rabieta contra sus padres descartada ante la mirada asesina de su madre. Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda….._

_Ding Dong._

_Genial, la estúpida esa ya tenía que estar aquí. Escuchó cómo su madre lo llamaba amenazadoramente. Bajó con lo que se había puesto en un principio. Pues si él no podía salir la recibiría así de informal, con suerte se asustaba y salía corriendo y así le daba tiempo a ir al concierto. Cuando llegó al lado de sus padres, Lucius casi le mete un bastonazo en la cabeza por no haberse quitado esa ropa, pero la elfina, que apreciaba mucho al muchacho lo evitó abriendo rápidamente la puerta._

_Draco los escrutó con la mirada. Padres estirados a más no poder, junto a ellos dos chicas. Daphne, conocida del colegio que iba a su misma clase. Snob. Pija. Caprichosa e Impertinente, como una versión de él mismo, pero mucho peor. Y al lado de esta, ¿Satoria?, ¿Capoira? "Qué más me da" Greengras. Más alta que su hermana, pero no tanto como él. Más rellenita, con los ojos pardos ¿pudo ver una mirada amenazadora en ellos? Su aura contrastaba con su apariencia, tenía los brazos cruzados cubiertos por unos guantes de seda blancos, su vestido era azul. Con un corsé y una falda hasta los pies de seda. Pareciera que iba a matar a alguien a pesar de tener esa apariencia de angel. Tenía el pelo ondulado de un extraño color entre el castaño y el pelirrojo, y contra todo pronóstico, con un corte demasiado moderno para la alta sociedad._

_Cabe decir que la noche avanzó despacio para el joven Malfoy. Esa idiota de Greengras no le había dirigido la palabra todavía, por no hablar de las miradas de odio que le lanzaba, y además solamente quedaba una hora para que empezase el concierto. Sus padres no había dejado de hablar, ni por un segundo, ni los de ella tampoco claro. ¿Por qué mierda tienen que estar ahí? Si ellos solitos se las apañan, el podría irse…_

_.- Draco hijo, ¿por qué no acompañas a Astoria a dar un paseo por el jardín y así os conocéis mejor?- miró a su madre, que le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, de esas que te hacen querer estar tres metros bajo tierra, y apesumbrado asintió._

_.- ¡Qué buena idea Narcissa! Venga Astoria, acompaña al joven Malfoy por los jardines, verás que son preciosos.- A Draco le pareció percibir la misma mirada de su madre en la mirada de la señora Greengras, pero a él, ¿qué le importaba? Ambos se levantaron de los sofás y salieron por la puerta de atrás de la mansión, donde se encontraban los dichosos jardines…Y algo, el la cabeza de la astuta serpiente, comenzó a girar…Los jardines…Estaban fuera de la casa…si estaba fuera de la casa…podría escaparse…si podía escaparse…¡Iría al concierto! Ahora solo tenía que librarse de Tasoria y utilizando sus encantos, no creía que se lo negase…Algún sacrificio tendría que hacer._

_Pero nada más poner un pie en el césped aquella niña comenzó a andar deprisa como buscando algo, se subió encima de un banco bajo la mirada desconcertada del rubio con una mano puesta de visera como queriendo aumentar su campo de visión, y lo peor de todo, ignorándole, a él, a Draco Malfoy._

_.- Oye Greengras, no tengo mucho tiempo así que seré claro…- Empezó a decirle._

_.- ¿Dónde demonios está el límite más cercano en estos jardines? _

_.- ¿Qué? – ¿Para que quería saberlo?_

_.- ¿Eres sordo? O simplemente ¿duro de mollera? Yo si que no tengo tiempo…_

_Punto uno. Le había vacilado. Punto dos. Le había hecho callar. Punto tres. Nadie le vacila a Draco Malfoy. ¿Pero qué se creía la tía esa? Dándole órdenes en su propia casa, como si él fuera un simple elfo doméstico. Ahora la desquiciada mandona se iba dejándolo ahí tirado hacia los límites de los jardines._

_.- Oye tu, ¡Histeria!- Si ese no era su nombre le pegaba a la perfección.- ¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando?_

_.- Sinceramente, no me importa demasiado.- dijo sin parar de caminar deprisa.- y menos si se trata de un rubito histriónico como tú._

_.- ¿Perdona? Histriónico ¿yo? Pero si eres tú la que ha empezado a correr como una psicópata. Además, por aquí no se llega a los límites de los jardines si es lo que buscas._

_.-Mira, no tengo humor para jueguecitos, tengo prisa por salir enseguida de aquí y si no lo hago y es por tu culpa, puedes prepararte para morir de forma lenta y dolorosa._

_.- Créeme cuando te digo que yo tengo más prisa que tu Histeria, y seguramente por algo más importante que tus motivos, que pasa ¿Quieres salir de aquí antes de que cierren las pastelerías? – Draco se rió de su propia broma, lo que no vio venir fue que ella le cogió del cuello de la chaqueta y lo estampó contra el árbol por el que pasaban._

_.- Mira idiota, yo no voy a aguantar tus gilipolleces de niñato malcriado. Si crees que me molesta que me digas gorda o que lo insinúes solo porque no soy una insulsa anoréxica, te equivocas, ahora dime dónde está la salida, porque tengo que acudir a un concierto antes de que me pillen mis padres._

_Helado. Congelado. Sin palabras. Una mujer, M-U-J-E-R, lo había estampado contra un árbol, le había amenazado y humillado (un poquito); esa mujer que iba a ser su esposa, esa, que acababa de decir que quería escapar de sus padres para ir a un concierto. Esa que delante de él se estaba quitando el vestido…Espera, ¿qué cojones hacía? Se desabrochó la falda, y para su sorpresa aparecieron unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados oscuros y con un movimiento de varita puso el corsé de color negro, se alborotó el cabello y volvió a mirarle._

_.- ¿Todavía callado? Y yo que creía que eras el único que tenía cerebro de la clase de mi hermana…- Se agachó para atarse las botas (que eran unas Martin de color verde) y pudo ver que tenía una "S" tatuada en la nuca. Vale, a parte, de estar flipando en colores, además estaba excitado. Definitivamente las curvas de Astoria eran mucho mejores que la huesuda de Parkinson. _

_.- Yo también voy.- Dijo con la garganta seca._

_.-¿Cómo dices?- se acercó a él, sus ojos grandes brillaban a la luz de la luna._

_.- Que yo también voy a un concierto…_

_.-¿Vas a Scorpions? – Ella lo miró recelosa, y luego la alarma de su reloj sonó.- Pues si es así mejor será que nos demos prisa, está a punto de empezar. Para ese momento Draco había reaccionado, había tomado su mano y la llevaba corriendo y casi a rastras hacia el límite de su jardín que no debía estar muy lejos. Escuchaba la voz de ella lejana y quejándose pero le dio igual, el concierto iba a empezar y no quería perderse nada, bajo ningún concepto. Llegaron al muro que finalizaba las propiedades Malfoy. Estaba rodeado de cipreses de cinco metros de altura._

_.- No podemos usar magia para escalarlos, nos detectarían los sirvientes y llamarían a mis padres.- miró la altura.- Podemos escalarlos, aunque no se si tú…_

_.- Por ver a Scorpions en directo puedo hasta volar, rubito.- bromeó Astoria._

_.- No me llames así, Histeria._

_.- Como me llames Histeria te capo.- le dijo sonriente._

_Y así nuestros dos gamberros se escaparon escalando de la Mansión Malfoy. Cuando llegaron al otro lado gritaron victoriosos, claro que se llenaron de polvo y de barro, pero dio igual, tal vez hasta se hicieron una herida. Se dieron de la mano y desaparecieron en el momento justo que se escuchaba por toda la Mansión un grito ensordecedor llamando a los dos jóvenes prófugos._

_Astoria y el joven Malfoy se aparecieron en el estadio, justo en el momento en que todo se quedó en silencio y la magia de Scorpions se apoderó de todos los presentes. Junto con la adrenalina tras haber escapado y cometido una locura (años después la recordarán como su primera locura juntos) le sumaron la emoción de ver a su grupo favorito, aunque fuera con una persona que no conocían de nada y con la que no habían empezado con buen pie. Conforme iban pasando las canciones, iban estando mas juntos, más unidos, las canciones pasaban, pero la emoción no. Draco vio como ella lloraba con la canción de "Send me an Angel" y ella notó un calor subirle por el cuerpo en el momento en el que Draco le pasó un brazo por la cintura en el momento en el que un tío intentó tocarle el culo. Se abrazaron para tocar "Holiday", compartieron un vaso enorme de cerveza que convocó Astoria._

_Y como todo lo bueno llega a su fin tras "Rock you like a Hurricane", tocaron "Still Loving You"._

_No recordaran cuando empezaron a mirarse a los ojos y a escuchar la bella canción de fondo. Astoria no tomó conciencia de sus actos, ya fuera por la cerveza, el concierto, o aquellos petulantes ojos grises, pero se lanzó hacia su inesperado acompañante y le besó, le besó con tanta pasión y entusiasmo, que Draco casi se calló hacia atrás. Pero la gente de su alrededor no le dejó caer, abrazó la cintura de su "futura esposa sangre limpia exenta de modales" y la besó con las mismas ganas. _

_Y después de ese beso, ambos supieron que estaban enamorados de la persona que tenían enfrente, claro que eso no se lo dijeron hasta mucho tiempo después, no por algo los dos eran tercos, orgullosos y Slytherins. Claro que también hubo más salidas, después de los dos meses que estuvieron castigados. Llegaron a Inglaterra más grupos, muchos más pero ninguno fue como ese concierto._

_Horas después, cuando Draco estaba en su cama con una sonrisa en la cara que ni siquiera el castigo que le habían impuesto de la podía quitar, pensó en Astoria, a partir de ahora no se confundiría de nombre, en sus labios y en su carácter de mil demonios, también pensó en sus labios, en su piel, en sus ojos…Y en partes que mejor ella nunca supiera porque podría matarlo, e internamente, agradeció a la madre de Blaise haber aniquilado en el momento preciso a su marido, porque entonces no habría ido con ella, sino con el patán de su amigo._

_Flash Back End._

oOoOo

Cuando Scorpius terminó de contarle la historia a su novia Lily Potter, no sabía si la pelirroja estaba al borde de la risa o del colapso. De hecho él estuvo en la misma situación cuando sus padres se la contaron ¿Su madre un tatuaje con veinte años? Desobedeciendo a los abuelos, escalando unos pinos, amenazando con castrar a su pobre padre…

.- Cada vez me gusta más tu madre.- dijo Lily riendo.- Es sorprendente…

.- La verdad es que si, todavía me cuesta creérmelo. – El rubio la abrazó por la cintura y besó su cuello.- Mi madre escalando por los pinos de la Mansión de mis abuelos…

.- Espero que por lo menos estés conforme.- Lily soltó una risilla.- ¿Sabes? Ahora tenemos más cosas en común.

.- ¿A qué te refieres? – Scorpius se apartó de su cuello para mirarla a los ojos.

.- ¿Sabes que hay una canción que se llama _"Lilly in the Valey"?_

.- ¿De_ Scorpions_, también?

.- No, de _Queen_. – empezó a reírse la pelirroja.- Oye, y cómo te hubieran llamado si fueras una chica?

.- No quieras saberlo.- El rubio sabía que si se lo decía, las bromas hacia su persona no pararían en mucho tiempo.

Definitivamente Scorpius no está tan mal….Comparado con Lorelei*.

* * *

*Lorelei: canción de _Scorpions_

No sé porqué para mi Astoria nunca podría ser mojigata ni estirada de alta sociedad. Me la imagino como una persona con mucho carácter que siempre ha estado bajo la sombra de su hermana, y que la casan con un Draco porque igual que los Malfoy tienen problemas para buscarle a su heredero esposa, por su mala fama, nadie querría una muchacha temperamental como Astoria para su hijo. Digamos que se hacen un favor mutuamente las familias, y realmente hacen bien a sus hijos.

Espero que os haya gustado, he descubierto que me encanta escribir sobre ellos, y quizás suba algo más. Tal vez.


End file.
